Good Chance, Bad Chance
by Lillidappler
Summary: Tsuna and his guardians are playing a game where you draw slips of paper from bowls to form sentences, sentences that may be along the lines of "You got killed by Hibari because he's a ballerina." 100% crack.


Tsuna grabbed three slips of paper from separate bowls, looked at them, and gagged.

"So, Tsuna? What weird sentence did you get?"

Chrome (not-so) gently pried the pieces of paper from her bosses' hands.

"You raped Nana because you were bored."

There were groans from around the table. "Oh god, that's wrong on so many levels…"

"Maman…" Lambo sniffled.

"Okay, who put 'you raped' in for an action?"

Silence.

"Mukuro-sama… you need to hide your thoughts better."

Chrome smacked her male counterpart on the head before rummaging through the bowls.

"You got raped by Byakuran because he was sad…?"

Silence.

"Mukuro… you're allowed to put only one action in. The rest are submitted by the players or the maids."

"I did!"

"Then who did it?"

More silence.

"Let's hope it was a maid." Tsuna said.

"Whatever. Hibari's up next."

Hibari reached in the bowls and pulled out the first sheet of paper his fingers touched. "You got a hug from Tsuna because he hates you," he stated, putting the papers into the discard pile.

"Alright! My EXTREME turn!"

"You EXTREMELY murdered Skull because he EXTREMELY loved you!" Ryohei's extremely annoying habit of using the word 'extreme' reared its head in the odd sentence.

"Kufufu… my turn, then."

"You got attacked by Ryohei because he failed." Mukuro discarded the papers. Gokudera snickered. "If he failed a test, I wouldn't be surprised…"

"Ahaha, then it's me!"

"You went to the candy shop with Mukuro because he was hungry. Huh, that's pretty normal as far as these things go."

The slips of paper where thrown away. Gokudera leaned over the table to get his.

"You got killed by Hibari because he's a ballerina." WTF looks went around the table. Gokudera actually partook in the words. "What the fuck…?" Hibari had his eyes closed and was breathing in and out slowly, trying to remain calm.

"Gyahaha! Lambo-sama's turn!" Lambo grabbed three slips of paper, read them, and keeled over. Chrome picked them from his hands and read them aloud. "You made out with Gokudera because you can." Gokudera gagged a bit at the words.

"Well, it's round two then!" Tsuna chirped, rummaging through the bowls.

"You ate Giotto because you felt like it…" People around the table laughed at the statement. "Juudaime! Please allow me to take some of your bad luck!" Gokudera rummaged through the bowls.

"You got a kiss from Ahoushi because it's normal." There was a stunned silence. "Ahaha, you and Lambo have the weirdest ones!" Yamamoto said, picking out his slips.

"You went swimming with Reborn because it's fun."

Ryohei next. "You attacked Yamamoto because he was tired." Illogical, but normal by this particular game's standards.

"Kufufu… don't mind if I do." Mukuro dramatically unfolded the papers. "You cooked with Iemitsu because it's his hobby."

"Pineapple herbivore, what are you doing hanging out with that useless CEDEF leader? Real men get fortunes like…" Hibari looked at his papers and uncharacteristically blushed. Chrome snatched them from him while he was in a moment of confusion (as in blushing) and read them.

"You slept with Enma because he always wanted to do that."

Tsuna groaned. "Oh great, thanks for that imagery of my friend!" Mukuro was laughing at Hibari, who was in turn pulling out his tonfas.

"Hibari! Mukuro! No fighting!" "You cuddled with Chrome because that's how you roll." Chrome shrugged off the odd statement about herself and discarded the slips of paper. "Oh, I'll also go in lieu of Lambo," she said, taking three more papers.

"You punched Basil because he's nice."

Round 3:

Mukuro: You eloped with Fon because it fills you with dread.

Hibari: You got money from Colonello because he was feeling generous.

Yamamoto: You received flowers from the pineapples because it's nothing new.

Tsuna: You married Belphegor because he's a popstar.

Gokudera: You glomped Fran because he's a mobster.

Lambo: You got drunk with Natsu because he vowed his undying love to you.

Chrome: You made breakfast for Hibird because you liked it.

**And that's a wrap! I got this idea from a thing in another fanfiction called Generation X by SkyFlameLitMoon23. It's in the A/N note of her story.  
**

**And I swear, everything here is coincidental. I cut up paper, wrote on them, and pulled them out of the bowls, just like in this fanfic. The only thing I decided on was who was going next, and then I drew. Things like Gokudera and Lambo making out are coincidental. **

**If you want to try your luck at this, then take a quiz I put together below. (Again, coincidental, I drew things out of the bowls.)**

**1. Favorite color- orange, blue, green, yellow, purple, red, white, black, silver, or pink? **

**2. Choose a number between 1 and 10. **

**3. Favorite animal of the ones listed- penguin, cat, zebra, bull, lion, tiger, tiger, bear, Dorothy, blue flying monkeys. **

**SPACING SO IT'S HARD TO PEEK**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Answers: **

**Orange- you got raped by, Blue- you went to the candy shop with, Green- you murdered**

**Yellow- you cuddled with, Purple- you made out with, Red- you cooked with**

**White- you got attacked by, Black- you slept with, Silver- you raped**

**Pink- you eloped with**

**1- Ahoushi (Lambo), 2- Gokudera, 3- Reborn,**

**4- Enma, 5- Giotto, 6- Tsuna**

**7- Ryohei, 8- Byakuran, 9- Iemitsu,**

**10- Yamamoto**

**Penguin- because he felt like it, Cat- because it's fun, Zebra- because he can**

**Bull- because he has always wanted to do that, Lion- because he hated you, Tiger- because it's his hobby,**

**Bear- because he was bored, Dorothy- Because that's how he rolls, Blue flying monkeys- because he was sad. **

**Me? I got attacked by Ryohei because that's how he rolls. XD **

-Lillidappler


End file.
